


Practice Gone Wrong

by NJ_Grby



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Camp Half-Blood, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Jarcy - Freeform, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, PWP, Percico - Freeform, Percy is a girl, Perjasico, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Big Threesome - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJ_Grby/pseuds/NJ_Grby
Summary: Persephone Jackson, widely known as Percy Jackson, never loses on training. Even against the sons of Jupiter and Hades. But that was only until Jason and Nico decided to team up and beat her, all in the name of love... Or is it lust? Tension rises and things heat up during combat practice between the Big Threesome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. Another oneshot even when I still have two on-going stories! I'm sorry guys! Anyways, I just have to get this freaking smut bunny off of my head! Ugh! Okay. Sooo, I'm going to tell you this. I tried my best in writing smut, okay? It sucks, I know, but please bear with it? This is practically Porn without Plot with a Female!Percy. Yaaay! If you're not comfortable with it, or if you're underaged (like me. Another yaaaay), please leave now.
> 
> Okay! You know the drill! Sorry for the typos and grammatical errors! Do leave some Kudos and Comments, alright? :)

The sun rose high above the sky, indicating a fair day in Camp Half-blood. The Athena Parthenos glinted from the hill and the golden fleece sat humbly, together with Peleus, on Thalia's tree.

Campers occupied most of the space in the large fields of the place. Hermes' children were busy laying traps and pranks while some were actively lurking right outside the Camp Store. The Hephaestus kids were in the forge and if not, in Bunker 9, which Leo shared to them before he went to the quest and disappeared. Aphrodite's spawns were chatting around, carrying mirrors and what-nots.

Meanwhile, near the forests, some were practicing their combat skills. Apollo's children were doing the target shooting and Ares' kids were fighting weapon to weapon.

Everyone seemed so busy at the moment. But this is a good feat, considering what they went through.

It has been a month since Gaea fell back to sleep. Everything's going normal, as impossible as it may seem, and for once, peace is achieved not only in the world of demigods but also in Olympus. This is clearly evident when you see the newly built Joint Training Arena near the Strawberry Fields, where the Roman demigods go to when they visit Camp Half-blood. Same goes to Camp Jupiter, where another arena was built in New Rome for when Greeks decided to pay them a visit.

All in all, everything was good. Even Jason Grace and Persephone Jackson's recognize-all-gods-and-goddesses project. Jason took it upon himself to check its progress in Camp Jupiter so he sometimes leave the premises of his new home.

But this is not the case today.

In fact, Jason Grace stood in a clearing next to Nico di Angelo, who he had been friends with ever since that Cupid incident.

The Ghost King improved during their first warfree month. He gained quite some muscles and obtained that lean runner's body. His eyes were no longer surrounded with dark circles and his skin gained some healthy glow to it, though still pale. But that's not all. It seems as though the man went into an immediate growth spurt, in response to his healthy diet, and is now almost as tall as Jason, reaching the said man's eyes.

Which completely lets them tower over the last person to arrive in the clearing.

Persephone Jackson, widely known as Percy Jackson - the daughter of Poseidon.

Said lady really looks small compared to the two men waiting for her, reaching just below Jason's chin and Nico's nose. She still have those beautiful deep sea green eyes, which never fails to captivate Jason and Nico.

But don't get Jason wrong. One would think that he sounded like he was cheating but no. His relationship with Piper had been over after the Giant War. They realized at that moment that everything they had done, they did because of the war. They've been too caught up in the moments that they thought that what's between them was real. Turns out, it wasn't.

Jason didn't want to hurt her but he really feel nothing more but a spark of friendship for her.

And so, during the month, his attention diverted back to this wonderful lady in front of him. His adoration for the Daughter of Neptu--Poseidon, is back.

Yes, indeed. He had a crush on Percy right after seeing her there at New Rome, wearing a praetor's robe. Truthfully, he was shocked because Praetors should be opposite genders but he guessed that promotion via the legion's decision in the middle of a fight surpasses that notion.

However, that feeling was trampled when problem after problem appeared before them and Piper was the one who was always there.

But now that everything's settled and he got his feelings sorted, Jason can finally admire this girl once more.

A woman of natural beauty.

Her face is heart-shaped with angular cheekbones and a prominent chin. Her sea green eyes were big and innocent looking, though usually portrays mischievousness, and are evenly apart. Her nose is an absolutely cute button nose and her lips are a bit pouty but looks very kissable and as pink as a dragon fruit.

These are probably the traits that made Jason aware of Percy's beauty. But he absolutely knows that the person next to him, Hades' son, is as interested at her as he is.

"So, are we gonna train or what?" Percy called out to them, flipping her ponytail to rest on her back.

Ah yes. Her black, wavy hair, reaching right below her perky breasts, which he would often wonder how they would feel right in his hands. He bets they will fit just right. And her body? Her slim waist, round and plump butt, and slightly thick but toned legs. Hmm...

Just that thought was enough to snap him back to reality. It wouldn't do good to dwell on it. He needs to make an action to make it come true. Nico looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He knows what he was thinking, alright.

Lately, Jason and Nico had taken to having a morning combat with the object of their fantasy. Most often than not, they will compete against each other to beat Percy. But she is a good fighter too. So far, none of the two had beaten the girl alone.

But that would end today.

Their plan was brilliant. This time around, instead of competing, they agreed to work together and if they win, then they'll have her in any way they wanted.

Jason nodded in Nico's direction before pulling out his coin and tossing it. The coin turned into an Imperial Gold sword. Nico, on the other hand, pulled his black Stygian Iron sword and swung it, like shaking off the shadows from it. Percy grinned and uncapped her ballpoint pen, excitedly holding her Celestial Bronze weapon, Riptide, the next second.

"This is more like it." Percy said before charging towards them at full speed.

~**~

At first, Percy was confused at what was happening. Nico disappeared into the shadows and Jason quickly summoned the air to his bidding.

"Oi! I thought we'll be using weapons only?!" Percy shouted as she evaded a burst of wind.  
"Change of plans." Nico simply replied from somewhere.

Percy clenched her teeth as she gripped her sword tighter. Jason went on the offense, charging at her with bursts of wind. The Son of Jupiter raised his sword in time with Percy and their weapons clanged against each other.

Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her and she quickly stepped away as Nico's Stygian sword almost caught her in a swipe. Nico slightly smirked at her as it was evident that she struggled to keep them off of her as their attacks flew one after another, from different directions. As she stepped back, she almost tripped on a skeleton hand trying to emerge from the ground, if it wasn't for Riptide and her quick reflexes.

She kept on fighting them until it occured to her.

The two men were teaming up against her.

Percy huffed in annoyance and started to use her own element.

Which is a wrong idea, considering that they were on ground.

The clenching in her gut increased and she channeled her water towards the two men in front of her. Jason flew up and avoided it just in time while Nico melted into his own shadow.

Percy immediately slumped after that. It didn't occur to her how tired she was before summoning the tides and so, she almost stumbled after summoning so much water.

Her knees buckled for a bit and she almost fell until a pair of arms caught her. She looked up and saw Nico's face. He was standing right behind her, encircling her waist with his strong arms.

"T-thanks." She stuttered.

Before he could answer, a strong burst of air shot from in front of her and Riptide flew and fell to the ground with a thump. Nico grinned down at her as he tightened his arms around her.

"You lose, Sea Princess." He told her.

Eh... What?

Then it dawned on her.

"Why you?!--" She struggled against him.

Nico just laughed lightly. She heard footsteps and quickly glanced at Jason making his way towards them, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"So, what shall we do to this princess of ours, Ghost King?" He asked Nico, caressing Percy's arm.

Percy looked away and blushed. Her two friends were acting different today. First, they actually teamed up against her. Second, they cheated by using their abilities and now, they're being confusing.

"It's not like we haven't talked about it." Came Nico's bland reply.

Jason stepped closer and Percy blushed. She just noticed how the sweat on his forehead glistened and his lips twitched into a cute smile, his scar on the upper lip just making it cuter. He raised a hand and cupped her face.

"Wh--Wha-- Aah!"

She suddenly gasped as she felt Nico kissing and sucking on her neck. Percy instinctively leaned against Nico's chest. She blushed hard and held out her hand to Jason's shoulder to steady herself.

"Hmm..." The Ghost King murmured against her throat as he bumped his nose against it.

Percy closed her eyes as Nico peppered her neck with kisses and light suction. Her knees wobbled and she would have fallen down if it wasn't for him holding her up.

"N-nico... What are you..." And before she could finish her query, she was silenced.

Lips covered her own in a sweet kiss. She opened her eyes and saw Jason kissing her. Her mind struggled to comprehend what was happening. She squirmed and Nico just held her tighter and answered her with a hard suck on the spot where her neck and shoulders meet. Her vision became hazy.

"Come on, Jackson." Jason Grace murmured on her lips before crashing his own against hers for the second time for a kiss more aggressive than the first one.

His tongue traced her lower lip and she opened her mouth lightly. He entered her mouth and began exploring her wet cavern. She moaned in his kiss as his tongue found hers and coaxed it to play with his.

Then, she felt Nico's hand lifting her shirt which brought her back to reality.

She pushed Jason off of her and escaped from Nico's arms. She panted wildly, blushing hotly.

"What-- what was that for?!" She yelled, pointing an accusing finger to the two men standing near each other.

Jason Grace chuckled and tucked his hands in his pockets.

"You haven't noticed a single thing, eh Perce?" He said, shaking his head with a sigh.

Percy looked at him in askance. Whatever did he mean by that?

"It's very like you to be so oblivious, Percy. I like you. That's what I've been trying to say all month long!" He blurted out.  
"Y-you like me? But Piper--"  
"And I already realized that our relationship was something that was built in worry and comfort during the war. You of all people know that, Percy." He cut her statement and sighed.

Jason moved closer to her until they were only a feet apart. He held her hand in his. His eyes seeked hers. The clarity of his sky blue met the depth of her sea green. Percy nervously looked away and regarded Nico, who was still standing a few feet away.

Nico di Angelo was just rubbing his silver skull ring-- something he does whenever nervous or embarrassed, which in this case is surely the latter. He raised his head and locked eyes with her. A faint blush crept its way on his cheeks.

"Ah, Percy, I-- I'm sorry.. I was a bit... forceful, I guess. Sorry." He muttered. 

Percy Jackson blushed a shade of red as she remembered that Nico di Angelo, the Son of Hades, also had a massive crush on her. Truth to be told, she completely forgot about it and she had relaxed in his and Jason's Company. A lot of campers had actually taken to calling them The Big Threesome, what with their godly parents being the Big Three of Olympus.

She eyed Nico from under her lashes and fidgeted. Well, she would go as far as saying that she'd grown to like the boy, especially now that he had improved during this last month. As if sensing her eyes on him, Nico smiled a little and went closer. She panicked and blurted out her reply to his apology.

"I-- It's okay.. I mean-- it's not like I didn't enjoy it." She frantically answered Nico.

Which completely shocked the three of them.

Right after the words came out of her mouth, she realized how desperate she sounded. Well, she really did like both of these young men and their actions really turned her on but she doesn't have to announce that to the world, does she?

Percy squeaked and her hands flew to her mouth. Jason seemed to get over his shock first for he grinned at her. Nico followed, with the hint of amusement written on his face.

"So, it seems as though there's no need for an apology then, di Angelo." Jason stated as he pulled her hand from her lips.  
"Yeah." Nico answered, pulling her other hand down.

And just like that, the son of Jupiter and son of Hades were back to being the peculiar and sensual version of them. Percy's brain felt like it was struck by the Camp Jupiter's standard. It seems like her mind short-circuited.

The two boys tugged at her and she came crashing on their chests, with Nico on her left and Jason on her right.

"Percy, you know, I've been imagining quite a few... let's say.. sinful images these last few days. Want to see them... come true?" Jason asked in a jesting way while he nuzzled her neck.

Percy closed her eyes and her right hand clenched on Jason's forearm. One of his hands fell and rested on the top of the zipper of her shorts. Her head tilted sideways, to Nico's direction. She then felt an arm snaking around her waist, probably Nico's, and his lips showering kisses on her jaw, cheeks and occasionally, on her lips.

"Hmm... Don't wreck her, Grace." Nico said playfully, his other hand lifting her leg, placing it around his thigh, then practically supporting it there.

Percy flushed brightly. It wasn't in Nico's personality to be this forward and sensual but somehow, the sudden change is just turning her on more. After all, this personality fits his dark look perfectly.

She hated to admit it but she can't move to try and stop them. She lost the willpower to do so.

Percy was momentarily stunned until Jason chuckled and gave a long lick from her collarbone to the base of her ear. She practically shivered like a leaf.

"I won't." He finally answered.

Percy thought about how it would look if someone were to stumble in upon them. This was such a compromising position, what with Jason doing things to her neck, his right hand looking like it was aching to dip inside her shorts and Nico, who was practically kissing her, with his arm around her and his other hand supporting her resting leg on his thigh. She just knows that it would probably look like she was being thoroughly done by her two friends, technically her cousins on their godly sides.

Gods, this is wrong but she can't help herself.

"I guess they don't call us The Big Threesome for nothing." Jason mumbled before raising his right hand and slipping it inside her shirt.

She gasped as she felt his foreign hand working its way on her bra. After a few tries, finally, the hook snapped and the whole thing came off. He flung it somewhere before turning his attention back to her.

"Oh!" She moaned out loud as Jason's hand groped her right breast.  
"You like this, cousin?" He asked, kneading it thoroughly.

Percy's breath came out ragged and short. Nico seemed to envy Jason's chore and so, he decided to move his arm from her waist and dragged it up to her chest. His cold hand then proceeded to give the same treatment to her left breast. Her breath hitched and if possible, her face flushed more. She couldn't control the small moans erupting from her mouth any longer. Even her body moved on its own.

She threw her head back and groaned when Jason and Nico pinched her erect nipples. She felt a rush of wetness gush down in her knickers. Her hands twitched and her hips suddenly bucked against Nico.

"Aahh.." She opened her eyes and she was met with black and blue inky pools of desire.

Her mouth trembled and she moaned wantonly as she felt something hard prodding at her stomach. She looked down and saw that it was indeed Nico's erection evident through his black trousers. Suddenly, Jason yanked her shirt up, completely exposing her bosom to the two men. She blushed and bit her lip.

The two men exchanged looks and looked back at her. Percy waited for them to do something more and when half a minute passed without them doing anything but staring, she got impatient and she arched her back and thrust her breasts to the two demigods.

"Please..." She whimpered.

They grinned at her before Jason slipped an arm around her shoulder and lowered her a little. Nico shifted her leg to his waist and ground against her core.

"Ahh!" Came her surprised and pleased exclamation.

Jason and Nico looked at each other again shortly before diving in and sucking at her breasts like two kids hungry for milk.

"Oh gods! J-jason... Ni-cooo.." She moaned.

Her hands flew to their hair and she grabbed a fistful of blonde and black strands in each. Percy chewed on her lip, trying to prevent any noise from escaping her mouth but failing ultimately. Her every moan just seemed to urge the two to do more. To make her feel more. She pushed their heads closer to her ample bosom whenever they would swipe their tongue on her nipples or when they would suck them hard. By now, her hips were wildly bucking against Nico's waiting erection. In return, he grinds his member against her heat. She looked down at her two cousins.

"Yes... T-there! Haaaa..." Her head turned side to side as pleasure rocked her body to the core.

This was the first time her body had been played like this. Caught in the moment, all she could do was to open her mouth and moan whatever word her mind comes up with. That's how it felt. Her mind was like drifting offshore. For some reason, it felt like Jason struck her body with lightning as every swipe of their tongues seemed to send a pleasurable shock right through her body.

Percy exhaled loudly when Jason sucked at her peak hard, along with some light nibbling. She then felt something stirring down her stomach. Stirring and stirring harder.

She felt her hold on Nico's hair loosen as he flicked her nipple with his tongue. Her breath became short pants and the stirring down her stomach became frantic.

"Ahh... I'm... I'm... Oohh!" And white hot pleasure erupted from behind her eyes.

Percy arched her back and pitched herself against her two boys as her orgasm washed over her.

Wow. That's her very first.

They both held her in their arms. Her heart pounded loud in her ears and her forehead was covered in sweat. She looked like she'd been thoroughly shagged, to be honest. Her face was all red and her breath came out in loud puffs. She was dizzy because of that mind-boggling experience she just had.

"Percy... Did you.. Did you just come?" Jason whispered at her.

Her face just heated up more as she nodded. Her vision danced around as she came down from her high. Her mouth closed and she swallowed thickly. She licked her dry lips.

She reached a hand to Nico di Angelo and cupped his face. She leaned and spoke.

"C-cabin... Three.." She whispered to him and just like that, they melted into the shadows and left the clearing.

The next moment, they were falling back on Percy's bed in a tangle of limbs. Jason fell with Percy on top of him, her back against his chest, and Nico facing Percy, right atop her.

In easiest terms, she was practically sandwiched between the two boys. Percy attempted to pull down her blouse to cover her breasts. Nico simply held her hand and stopped her from doing so and instead, pulled it up, coaxing her out of her orange Camp Half-blood shirt.

After getting rid of her shirt, he leaned down and kissed the valley between her breasts. His lips trailed down in a sensual way, with the occasional lick and suck on her skin. Percy simply closed her eyes and arched her back.

As they had their fun, Jason wrapped an arm around Percy's middle, giving the back of her neck some kisses.

"Princess.. Are you okay with this?" Jason whispered huskily.

Nico stopped for a while to look back up at Percy for her decision. If she said yes, then there would be no turning back. If no, however, they could potentially lose their hard-earned friendship if she decided that they've been too forward with their approach.

Percy took her time to contemplate. Her logical mind says that this is way too fast but the other part of her brain says that she should indulge even just for a while.

And to be honest, the other part sounds more convincing.

Instead of answering, she reached down and held Nico's face with her hands. She pulled him down and kissed him deeply.

"That's more like it." Jason said, his hand travelling to Percy's shorts.

Meanwhile, Nico held the back of Percy's head as he kissed her thoroughly. Their tongues clashed, fighting for dominance and Percy kept moaning in their kiss.

Jason skillfully unbuttoned Percy's shorts and unzipped it. He then tugged at it, getting Percy's attention.

Percy unwillingly broke the kiss. She looked over her shoulder at Jason.

"W-what?" She mumbled.  
"Take it off." Jason commanded, with another tug at her shorts.

Percy flushed brightly and eyed Jason and Nico. She looked away and muttered something under her breath.

"What did you say?" Nico asked, leaning down at her.  
"Not fair." She repeated with a pout.

Jason and Nico stared at her in confusion. The girl blushed and reached out, holding the hem of the Ghost King's black shirt.

"Too overdressed." She said.

The Son of Jupiter chuckled and gently pushed the other two off of him.

"Of course, how silly of us." He regarded Nico.

They both lifted their shirts and pulled it over their heads. Once done, they flung it somewhere on the floor. Percy's eyes literally twinkled at the sight before her and her mouth watered. She felt that pool on the pit of her stomach return full force.

Jason, upon seeing her pleased expression, started undoing his pants. Nico, on the other hand, just sat there. Percy decided to take the bold move and she reached down and helped Nico divest himself of his clothing.

"Someone seems eager." Jason commented as he pulled his pants off.

Percy stopped at her job for a while to admire the perfect body displayed next to her. Jason's body looked like a sculpted piece of art. Like those in the mighty statues of Heroes. The one with a perfectly toned six pack. Sweat glistened on his chest, making him look hotter. His hair was tousled due to their activities and his eyes sparkled with lust behind his glasses. Percy licked her lips as her eyes traveled downward. Down, down, past his abs....

Did she mention how big Jason seemed like?

Her eyes widened as she stared at Jason's dark blue boxer shorts. The bulge there is so big she literally had to do a double-take. Jason seemed to notice her because he palmed himself through his boxers and moaned a little, as if tempting her to come over and play with him.

She was about to crawl over to him when someone held her shoulder.

"Percy..." Came the voice of Nico di Angelo.

Oops. She heard Jason chuckle and the rustle of the bedsheet was heard as she turned her focus back to Nico. He had already pulled his pants off and seriously, Percy couldn't help but note that Nico's body is something not to miss too.

Her eyes regarded his pale chest, with light scars over the years, and strong arms. He was not as built as Jason but he definitely is toned. A faint outline of abs is already showing and she couldn't help but run her fingers on it. She heard Nico take a sharp breath. She smiled a little. In comparison, Jason's body looked like a model's but Nico's looked more of a runner's, toned but not buff. She bit her lip. There's no way she can choose between the two. She liked them both equally.

Finally, her gaze went down and she gasped. Wow, she didn't know that Nico's packing that much. Certainly, there's not much difference in the prominent bulge in his black boxers compared to Jason's. Her hand twitched as she ached to feel that cock right inside her now...

Gods! Where did that sinful thought came from?

She shook her head and focused on Nico. Percy bit her lip and pulled Nico's boxers down. He lifted his body lightly to let her slide the thing off of him. She flung the fabric somewhere and looked back at Nico.

Hmm, he looks so delicious. His very erect cock jutted out from a tuft of fine black hair. By its length, she guessed that he might be around 6 or 7 inches and is definitely thick. Percy licked her lips and placed her hand around Nico's shaft and he groaned almost inaudibly.

She tightened her grip and started moving her hand up and down. She marveled at the feel of this very first cock she ever had the grace of touching beneath her fingers. It was soft and velvety but rock hard. It was like iron wrapped in silk. She increased her pace and looked up at Nico with questioning eyes. Is she doing it right?

"Percy... Y-you... don't know how.. how often I've.. dreamed of you.. doing this to me.." He panted out.

His hand wrapped around hers and guided her as she pumped his cock. She kneeled and leaned down, Nico's cock right in front of her face and her ass sticking up in the air. She moaned as she felt another rush of wetness flood her knickers.

Fitting, she's so wet, just not in the expected way... Like a real Daughter of a Sea God.

A second later, she felt a pair of hands sliding over her thighs while she's doing Nico. She pushed her ass back playfully and gasped loudly as she was met halfway by a hard, throbbing object. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jason now holding her hips and grinding his hot cock against her core, his boxers and her shorts getting in the way.

"Percy... Let's get rid of this, alright?" Jason harshly tugged at her shorts.

She nodded and went back to pumping Nico as Jason divested her of her shorts along with her knickers.

"Please... P-percy... Take me in your mouth.. Please!" Nico pleaded, hips bucking slightly.  
"Hmm... Nico.." She mumbled.

She lowered herself and tentatively licked the tip, all the while continuously moving her hand up and down the shaft. He let out a shaky breath. She swirled her tongue around the head of Nico's cock, tasting the drops of precum leaking from the slit. Percy thought he tasted a little salty and sweet, but she heard that it's usually like that. She felt Nico's hand grab a fistful of her hair and she took that as a sign to move.

"F-fuck... Fuck!" Nico whispered.

Percy was taken aback. Nico wasn't someone who swears openly, especially since he was a kid from... Like the 30's or something. Somehow, hearing his pristine mouth say something as dirty as that... just urges her to do more. To pleasure him more.

She took him slowly in her mouth, inch by inch, using her tongue occasionally to make him feel more. Only to moan when she felt fingers probing her own wet slit-- Jason's doing, most probably. The vibration must have felt good because Nico threw his head back and tightened his grip on her hair.

She then released his cock from her mouth with an audible pop. She used her hand to pump him again before licking it, from base to tip. Her lips formed a small "o" and she slipped his cock back in her mouth. She sucked the head of his shaft like a thirsty woman, craving his cum and his cum alone, eliciting a loud moan from Nico. She pumped him more vigorously and she flicked that stretched skin right under the center of the head of his penis with her tongue. Nico seemed to love it for he swore under his breath again.

"Fuck, Percy... I'm close..." He panted out.

Percy took all of him suddenly, down to his base and sucked. She cupped his balls in her hand and played with it. Nico started panting audibly. His hips were bucking wildly and Percy was having a difficult time keeping up. Finally, Nico let out a prolonged groan as he came right inside Percy's mouth. The silky warm substance filled her mouth and she had the sudden urge to swallow it. With her mouth full of his cum, she faced Nico and swallowed his load with him watching her intently.

"You taste... good, Nico.." She muttered.

The boy blushed and she almost giggled when she was suddenly pulled by her foot and she landed on the bed with a thud. Percy was flipped over and there, hovering above her is Jason, his blue eyes flaming with desire.

"Your turn." He whispered before going down and kissing her navel, his hands caressing her sides.

Percy squirmed and fought down the urge to cackle. She was a bit ticklish, alright but that quickly subsided when she felt Jason's fingers probing her wet pussy. She bit her lip as his finger traced her slit.

"More than ready, I see." Jason observed.

His searching finger went up and she almost jolted from the bed when he touched her small bundle of nerves. Her breathing grew heavy as he slowly circled it with his thumb.

"You like this, Jackson?" He said, more of a statement than a question.  
"Ah--! Ngghh.." She incoherently replied.

He suddenly flicked Percy's clit back and forth and her hips bucked. Her mouth opened as her silent cry of pleasure erupted from within her. She felt another gush of wetness in her core.

"Come on, Princess. Let it all out." He coaxed.

Nico joined them and lifted Percy's upper body a bit. He sat down behind her and set Percy's head on his lap. He leaned down and cupped Percy's breasts in his hands. All the while, Jason just kept flicking her nub, her thighs twitching every now and then. Her breathing grew labored. If this was what Nico felt like when she was going down on him, it's no wonder he felt like cussing.

This is absolutely breathtaking and wonderful.

Jason's other hand stopped caressing her thigh. Instead, he placed it right in front of her core and he slowly teased her hole with a finger. Percy's mouth watered in pleasure.

"J-jason!" She yelped when he eased a finger inside her dripping pussy.

The pleasure was so intense, Percy felt like she was blinded by the burst of lights behind her eyes. With Jason flicking her nub and fingering her pussy, along with Nico playing with her breasts simultaneously, it's like she just died and went straight to heaven.

Nico bowed down and enclosed her nipple in his mouth as Jason did the same down there, only at her clit. At the same time, Nico and Jason sucked hard, making her cry out loud.

"Aaahhh!!" She moaned aloud, probably heard by other campers lurking in the area, if there were any.

Jason added another finger and increased his pace. His fingers were now coated in her essence. Percy lost all control and started blurting out random things.

"Oh gods! Yes... " She mumbled as each of her hand found her boys' heads and rested there.

Nico eagerly sucked at her nipples alternately and Jason licked and nibbled her nub while easing his two fingers in and out of her. All of these weighed down on her pleasure and she felt that tugging at the pit of her stomach come back. She frantically bucked her hips against Jason and she arched her back to Nico. In the next second, without any warning, she moaned out their names as her release washed over her spent body.

Jason helped her up and put her in a kneeling position. He called at Nico, who scrambled over and positioned behind her. The Son of Jupiter pushed Percy lightly so that she's supported by Nico's body. All in all, she was practically sandwiched once more, only difference is that they were kneeling on the bed. Oh! And Nico is the one behind her this time. Jason caressed her arm and Percy felt something hard and warm poking at her pussy. She looked down at his member.

"It's your first time, hmm?" He heard him ask, while playfully holding his cock and prodding her entrance with it.

Percy's eyes widened at the sight. Jason must have been around 9 inches. Such impressive length! And his girth is quite something too.

"Yes... But.. I think it won't hurt much... my... my hymen broke already... due to our rigorous training and quests." She mumbled.  
"Really? We're surely going to stretch you so, be prepared." He warned, caressing her arm.

She nodded and leaned back at Nico. He held her waist. Percy can feel both their erections. Jason's prodding at her pussy and Nico's resting in the cleft of her ass. She felt a hand of the latter boy snake down and his finger traced her asshole.

Oh no, they aren't going to do what she thinks they're going to do, right?

Before she could ask, Jason impaled her with his cock in one swift move. She clenched her teeth and steadied herself by holding on his shoulder. He peppered her face with sweet kisses and Nico did the same to her neck. It was as if her two boys were comforting her.

The sensation of being filled is something very new to her. A few moments later, she nodded her head slowly at Jason when she felt that she had adjusted just right. He slowly eased out of her slick folds and when he was just a tip away from slipping out, he swiftly thrust inside again, leaving Percy gasping for breath.

The cycle continued like that. Jason's breathing was gradually becoming erratic as he worked himself in and out of Percy's raw body. The girl, on the other hand, was quickly losing her mind in the sensations and she found herself gasping and moaning like a dog in heat.

"Di immortales!" She cursed when she then felt Nico's cock teasing her backside.

She looked back at him as she rocked against Jason and nodded. She closed her eyes as Nico slowly thrust in her asshole.

"Shit.. Shit.. Shit.." She muttered like a mantra.

She put a hand on Jason's chest to stop him momentarily. She just can't take this pain while being thoroughly done. Her ass felt like it's being ripped open. A tear fell down from her eye and Jason was quick to soothe her with kisses.

"I'm sorry, Percy... I'll..." Nico made a move to pull out.

Percy quickly reacted and slapped her hand against Nico's backside, preventing him from slipping out any further.

"No... I'm okay." She whimpered.

Nico felt torn but hearing her voice like that, laced with mixed pain and pleasure, he can't help it. He stopped when he was all the way in and kissed her nape and shoulders.

"It's okay, Percy... It's going to be fine..." He tried.

A few relaxed breaths, Percy nodded once more and the two continued slowly. She felt so full, what with her pussy and her ass hole both filled at the same time. Her body is surely trembling in pain and pleasure and if it wasn't for the two boys, she would have fallen face first on the bed.

Thrust after thrust. Caress after caress. Kiss after kiss. Soon enough, Percy joined in the fun. The pain had already washed away and most of what she feels now is the blinding pleasure of their coupling. Nico plowed right through her ass and Jason kept on pounding her pussy. Their essences were now mixed together, trickling down her thigh.

"Ughhh... Yes!.. More, Jason! Nico!" She moaned out.  
"Percy!" The two answered in unison.

The tension in the room rose and soon, they were all panting their hearts out as their pace quickened, all eager for that sweet release they're seeking.

The first to snap was Percy. She screamed and her head rested on Jason's shoulder as she achieved her third orgasm. She was soon followed by Nico, who pulled himself out of her confines at the last second and sent his seed spraying at her back. Jason, on the other hand, was still going. His pace never breaking and as his hips snapped to hers for the last time, he released his cum right inside Percy's body.

They fell on the bed in a tangle of sticky limbs. Jason laughed a little as he pulled himself out of her folds. He snuggled up to the daughter of Poseidon, who is now snoring her way to Dreamland. Nico scooted closer to her other side and slipped his arm around her waist.

"Hey, di Angelo." Jason regarded the other boy.  
"Hmm?"  
"The contest's over, right? We won her both, fair and square." He said seriously.  
"I think so." Nico muttered, completely sleepy.  
"Good then."

The Big Threesome fell into the world of sleep and this time, not even the scariest vision found its way into their heads.

~**~

Jason had his arm around Percy's shoulder. Nico on the other hand, was supporting her by the waist as they walked. Percy woke up sore that night. They gave her the smallest doses of ambrosia but it didn't seem to help much. Finally, they decided to accompany her to her table for dinner that day.

All the murmurs and talkings were stopped when the three entered the room. Even Mr. D and Chiron in the head table didn't find a topic to talk about. All eyes rested on them. Percy's heartbeat went two times faster. The grip of her boys on her tightened.

Suddenly, Leo Valdez emerged from the crowd, along with a very beautiful girl, and shouted.

"Oi! You three! I didn't need to hear that on my homecoming, you know! That was loud!" He said, pointing a finger at them.

Percy smiled and her eyes twinkled. Leo was back and everything else is going good.

"Sorry!" Percy answered and laughed.

Just like that, everyone else laughed and settled down. Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Nico, Leo and his girl, Calypso all gathered around Cabin One's table and ate their dinner, with Percy flanked by Jason and Nico on each of her side. As their chat continued, their bonds grew stronger and the fire in the hearth rose higher.

A warm hand held Percy's right hand from under the table and a cold hand grasped her left hand, both happening at the same time. Percy just smiled beautifully and tightened her grip on both hands.

Finally, all was well.


End file.
